


Feeding Time

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [106]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Breastfeeding, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While feeding Diskdrive, Soundwave thinks back on the other times she's fed her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Time

The first time she had fed Ravage, she had been so scared of dropping him.  But even after nearly fifteen years with her last one, Soundwave just went with the motion and eased her son Diskdrive up into the cradle of her arms.

 

He knew exactly what to do, having had the warm and sweet milk fed to him by the warm skin many times before.

 

Soundwave smiled as she gently rocked him, knowing that Ravage, Laserbeak, and Ratbat liked it when she had rocked them while feeding them.

 

Everything seemed so familiar.  Everything except the world around her.

 

When she had breastfeed her other six, it was in a rundown home with her husband sleeping or watching TV while drinking.  And she was doing something else like cooking or cleaning or helping one of her other children out.

 

Now... she was in a big, well-kept house with her sons and second husband, resting on the couch with the latter while her children played some video games across from them.

 

It was strange.  Razorcut's only involvement when it came to her breastfeeding was when she would be done to do other things like cook or have sex with him.  Bombrush, on the other hand, was more involved.  He sometimes liked to be with her when she was feeding Diskdrive.  When he wasn't watching, he would be holding her or watching the feeding.  Once in a while, he might joke about wanting to join his son (he did like her breasts after all), but he was otherwise patient and gentle helping her out when she needed help.

 

It was enough to allow her to lean her head onto his shoulder to relax.  She smiled softly when he held her closer, Diskdrive pausing for a moment before resuming his feeding.

 

She couldn't think of anything more tranquil that this.

 

END


End file.
